Epic Mario Bros (Series)
The EpicMarioBros series is the main series on the EMB channel. This series started in 2013, and consists of 4 seasons and over 50 episodes. This series includes characters like Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Junior, and Kamek. Some other characters that make an appearance are Toad, Blue Toad, Pikachu, the Babies, Yoshi, Leapordude, Mooger, and Koopa. Seasons 1-4 were part of the Prelude Seasons, while seasons 5-8 were called the Misadventure Seasons. Season 1 (2011-2013) This season of EpicMarioBros was filmed before the channel came to YouTube. It is the first season, and introduced many characters, including Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Junior. This season was called The Beginning. # Meet Boo # Summer Camp # Lost Hat # Rescue Toad # Yoshi's Island # Cops and Robbers # The Knife # The Magical Pizza Quest # Meet Chain Chomp # Luigi's Revenge # The Mini Bros # Super Toad # Meet Goomba # Rise of the Dolls # The Duel Season 2 (2013-2014) Season 2 of EMB was filmed right after season 1, but wasn't uploaded until a year later, in 2014 due to issues regarding the channel. This season got the least amount of attention, but did introduce the new Bowser and Junior series. (Now called "Bowser, Junior, and Kamek") Lastly, season 2 added the Wario bros, which consist of Wario and Waluigi. This season was dubbed The New Villains because of the introduction of Wario and Waluigi. # Find Boo # Wario's Toilet # The Vacation # Mario's Videogames # Cops and Robbers 2 # Legend of the Fire Snake # The Relic # Junior's 3DS # Rescue Yoshi # Cabin Fever # The New Halo Game # The Pro Gamer League # The New Pets # Brainwashed Luigi Season 3 (2014-2015) Season 3 started in 2014 during the development of the Epic Mario Bros Movie. This season introduced EMB's new camera, a Lumix GX1. Before, EMB used an iPod Touch 5. Season 3 had lots of new episodes and characters. This time, Kamek joined the cast, and there were tons of Bowser, Junior, and Kamek videos. This season is also called Shenanigan Shorts Part 1. # Junior's Mario Kart 8 # Luigi's Fear # Bowser's Castle # Luigi's Revenge 2 # Mario's Boredom # Bowser's Wii U # Five Nights at Boo's # Bowser's Superbowl Dilemma # The UFO Sighting # The Baby Problem # Junior's Amiibo # Bowser's Fire Breath # The Baby Problem 2 # Junior's Mario Party 10 # The Earthquake # The Thunderstorm Season 4 (2015- 2016) This is currently the most viewed season, with episodes ranging from 300k views to 50k views. This season also has the most episodes, topping the others by 15. It is called Shenanigan Shorts Part 2. # Junior's Splatoon # Kamek's Invention # The Apocalypse # The Potion # Junior's Summer Camp #The Vacation 2 #Mario's Rival #Junior's Alien #Luigi's Virus #The Tornado #Mario's Anger #Junior's Mario Maker #Luigi's Psychic Powers #Junior's Amiibo 2 #The Dino Problem #The Skeleton #Junior's Mischief Night #The Epic Adventure #Junior's YouTube Channel #The Halo 5 Game #The Headphones #Mario Meets Mario #The Elf #Bowser's Wii U 2 #Luigi's Revenge 3 #The Force #Wario's Revenge Season 5 (Winter 2016-???) Season 5 starts the Misadventure Seasons, and is called The New Beginning. This season was supposed to be Season V, but was changed to a normal season. # Junior's Paper Jam # The Xenoblade Chronicles # The Droid Sub-Seasons Sub-Seasons were seasons created starting with Season V. These seasons are connected with connected episodes and an intense plot. They usually are made between normal seasons Season V # Boom Boom # Mario's Amiibo # Bowser's Army # Boom Boom's Attack # The War